Assorted Moments
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Assorted moments from the Golden Age...


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Assorted moments from the Golden Age...

A/N: This is set in my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, but this can be read as a standalone.

A/N2: So, WillowDryad and I got together to do a Random Word Challenge set in one of my favorite Narnian time periods, the Golden Age. This is what I dreamed up. Be sure to check hers out too! Enjoy!

**Assorted Moments...**

**Buzz:**

"I told you so."

Peter leaned his head back against the cool stone, wishing the buzzing noise plaguing him would dissipate. It was hard to think. He pried one eye open and grinned, ignoring the sting of his split lip. "Did I win?"

Susan looked torn between amusement and disgust as she sighed, "Yes. Now stay still until the healers come. Honestly, Peter, that lord was twice your size. You could have just warned him."

Peter shook his head, and then groaned as the buzzing worsened. "No. Had to teach him nobody makes my sisters cry, nobody."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Barter:**

"Five."

"You'd better be talking about days."

"No, I am speaking of five weeks."

"No. I'm willing to consider three days."

"That is unreasonable, Dame Sepphora. Six weeks. No less."

"But, you just offered five!"

"If you wanted five, you should have agreed. Now it is no less than six weeks."

"Six days."

"Would you prefer twelve weeks?"

"Fine. Six weeks."

Oreius watched in amusement as Sepphora left in a huff, bartering with that fiery filly was never easy, but at least he wouldn't have to deal with one of her coups for six weeks.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Distort:**

Her vision was distorted by the water, but even she couldn't help but admire the fine visage of the soldier kneeling at the edge of the stream. As he leaned forward, she surged up and gave him a smacking kiss before continuing with her fishing.

The soldier fell into the water in surprise then scrambled out much to the amusement of his companion.

"What happened, Peter?"

"An Otter kissed me!"

"You must look better when the view's distorted by water."

"Ha ha, very funny, Ed, very funny."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Blonde:**

"Blondes get into more trouble."

"And just how do you come to _that_ conclusion, Ed?"

"Let's review: This week you, Peter, _fell_ into a cave of sleeping Ogres, Kat managed to attract an assassin, and Corin knocked over a barrel of water in the training yard, which froze, resulting in five broken legs, six sprained wings, and-"

"A highly irate Centaur General underneath a fir tree!"

"Kat, singing about it is not the appropriate response."

"But it was funny."

"I repeat: Blondes get in more trouble."

"But we also have more fun, so it all balances out."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Live:**

"Lucy! Lucy, hurry!" He didn't expect this, not with her, oh Aslan, not with her. Somewhere behind him soldiers were hunting for the coward who'd shot her, but it didn't matter. Not when her life's blood was pouring out, staining his hands crimson. "It's going to be okay. It's going to be all right. I promise, I promise. Just hang on. You're going to live, Susan. You're going to live. Just hang on."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Ache:**

It was almost physical, the ache in his heart. It haunted him like a wound left untended. But, there was naught he could do to soothe it. The lack of recognition in her eyes was a blow that would ache for the rest of his life. How could this be Aslan's will? He didn't know…

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Benevolent:**

"Are you feeling particularly benevolent today, Kentauri?"

Oreius sighed, "Who did you break this time, Sepphora?"

She laughed, "I did not break anyone! However, you might when you see what happened in the armory…"

"What?"

"Now calm down, Oreius, I'm sure Edmund and Peter can fix it."

Katerina Alambiel bit her lip as she watched the Centaur hurry to check on his armory. For the boys' sake, she hoped Oreius was in a benevolent mood when he saw the mess that used to be an assortment of armor.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Area:**

"You cannot stand there, Alambiel."

She gave him an exasperated look. "Then where can I stand?"

Oreius schooled his features into an impassive expression as he gestured to a small space directly in front of him, "You may stand in this area."

She stepped where he gestured, "This area?"

Standing so close together it was easy to slip his arms around her. "Yes, this area." Then he kissed her.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Chef:**

The smell was heavenly. Edmund's stomach growled, a sound echoed by Tarrin and Peter's stomachs, at the mouthwatering sight. Not one chef was around. The flaky, golden pie was steaming and waiting. There was a mad scramble for the knife, but Edmund got the first slice. The three young men took their first bite in unison. The taste was…revolting. They dashed for the sink, coughing and gagging.

Tarrin gasped, "Which chef made that?"

"They're fired."

"You can't fire me." They spun to see Kat grinning at them. "And you shouldn't eat pies made for pregnant Centaurs. It's dangerous."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Noble:**

The noble stiffened as the Princess Royal pressed a dagger against his side. Her eyes were hard, but her voice was disconcertingly soft. "As I said, sir, I am not interested. I am already courted by someone who fulfills the definition of 'noble' far better than you do. Now, remove your hand or I'll remove it for you." He returned his hand to the center of her back and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the blade vanish as they continued to dance.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review!**

**ATTENTION!**

**Attention anyone who is a member of the Narnia Still Lives forum! The nominations for the Narnia Still Lives Fanfic Awards 2013 are underway. Please nominate those stories and authors who stood out with their writing in 2013 and should win one of the awards. Nominations close March 1st. And remember anyone can join the forum, only an introduction is required, and then make your nominations. **

**Full details can be found at the Narnia Still Lives Forum (the top forum when one clicks on The Chronicles of Narnia forums) under Honoring the Heroes: Nominating for the 2013 Fanfic Awards thread.**

**Lady Alambiel **

**Awards Coordinator**


End file.
